M-L-H Side Story
by JewELFishy-Anchofish
Summary: Fict berisikan moment-moment dari Choi's Siblings bersama adik yang mereka cintai/ Chap 01 : KyuHyuk /Chap 02 : HaeHyuk (Coming Soon) /Chap 03 : SiHyuk (Coming Soon) / RnR? #Park EunRa JewELFishy


**My Lovely Hyung**

—**KyuHyuk Side Story—**

**Author : Park EunRa JewELFishy**

**Rated : T**

**Length : OneShoot**

**Genre : Family, Romance, School Life**

**Disclaimer : They're (characters) Belongs To God!**

**NO FLAME AND BASHING! If You DIDN'T LIKE, Please To CLOSE or CHANGED This Story!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kalian kenal Choi Kyu Hyun?

Itu lhooo~! Salah satu dari Choi's Brothers yang tampan juga terkenal karena sosoknya yang misterius dan idola bagi kaum hawa karena dirinya adalah seorang model *******_KH: *Flying Kiss*_**

**.**

tak ingat?

.

Bagaimana kalau adik kembar non-identik dari Choi Dong Hae dan seorang kakak yang mencintai adiknya sendiri…

.

Masih tak ingat?

.

**_[ Author menghela nafas pelan ]_**

******_._**

Yaaahhh… sudah lama juga janji yang kubuat saat pembuatan **_My_**_**Lovely Hyung Side Story**_ tapi tak sempat di Publish 'kan… Jeongmal Mianhae **_*hiks _**dan juga sebelumnya aku updated KyuHyuk Side Story di FF M.L.H itu sendiri… tapi kalau di pikir lagi… rasa-nya jadi kurang bagus… maka itu aku Post ulang di luar FF M.L.H dan ku ketik ulang juga **:)**

Ja, Langsung saja…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Lovely Hyung**

**-KyuHyuk SideStory—**

**_._**

**_._**

**_A Day Before The Secret's Revealed_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**SM High School, Hyuk Jae Class, 13.04 KST**

Suasana kelas berangsur-angsur sepi karena bell sekolah berbunyi menandakan waktu belajar telah usai. Seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar dari area sekolah untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Hyukjae memasuk 'kan buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas miliknya. keadaan kelasnya tak terlalu sepi, bisa di lihat ada beberapa siswi yang mengobrol ria dekat pintu kelas. "Ya Culun~! Cepatlah pulang~! Kau mengganggu pemandangan kelas kami~!", ejek seorang siswi bersurai cokelat cerah bergelombang membuat beberapa siswa yang masih berada di kelas langsung tertawa mengejek.

Pemuda berkaca mata tebal itu hanya menghela nafasnya pelan mengabaikan ejekan dari teman sekelasnya yang bernama Kim Hyun Ah itu.

Drrrtt~

Drrrtt~

Ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar.

Segera ia menyalakan ponselnya hingga layarnya menampilkan tulisan '_A 01 New Message'_

PIP

**_From : Fishy Hae Hyung_**

**_Subject : In Sickness -_-_**

**_"_****_Hyukkie~ aku mau makan pudding~!"_**

Hyukjae menghela nafasnya pelan lalu tersenyum samar. "haaahh… baiklah kalau begitu…", gumamnya pelan sambil melihat foto dimana Donghae berbaring di kamar dengan handuk basah berada di dahi-nya, dan tak menyadari sosok Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya yang juga melihat foto kakak kembarnya.

"ternyata orang bodoh bisa sakit juga ya…?", celetuk Kyuhyun dan di angguki pelan oleh Hyukjae…

1 detik

2 detik

4 detik

"eh?! Kyu Hyung?! Sejak kapan kau disini?!", tanya Hyukjae setelah ia terperanjat kaget akan kehadiran kakaknya yang terbilang secara tiba-tiba. "aku menunggumu lama di luar… kebetulan Hyung juga mendengar ejekan dari teman sekelasmu…", pemuda bersurai cokelat ikal itu menatap sosok gadis dengan tajam dan yang di tatap pun hanya bisa membuang muka takut dan malu membalas tatapan tersebut.

"sudahlah Hyung, kau membuatnya takut dan semakin terpesona olehmu…", Hyukjae me-Rolling Eyes-nya lalu ia memasuk 'kan ponselnya kedalam saku bajunya dan menyampirkan tas miliknya ke bahu.

"aaahh Hyung lupa kalau kau tak peduli eoh…", gumam Kyuhyun pelan dan langsung ia merangkul bahu Hyukjae. "Ya! Apa yang Hyung lakukan?"

"Wae? Oohh… hanya merangkulmu… kenapa?", jawab Kyuhyun santai dan semakin erat merangkul tubuh Hyukjae seolah tak ingin melepaskan pemuda manis berkacamata itu sedetik pun.

"yaahh… ta-tapi kita masih di sekolah… dan…", Hyukjae melirik beberapa teman sekelasnya yang mulai menatapnya tajam dan ia dapat melihat aura hitam dari mereka yang membuatnya merinding.

_"__Kyu Oppa kenapa merangkul si Cupu itu?"_

_"__kau lupa yah kalau si Cupu itu adiknya…?"_

_"__tentu aku ingat… tapi gak cocok banget tahu.."_

_"__Ne! Kyu Oppa itu bak pangeran tampan… sedangkan adiknya seperti monyet…"_

JLEB

Hyukjae menunduk sesaat… dengan merana…

"tak usah hirau 'kan mereka Hyukkie… Ja! Kita beli sesuatu untuk si Ikan itu~!", dengan santai Kyuhyun menyeret tubuh Hyukjae hingga pemuda berkacamata itu meronta ingin di lepaskan sehingga menjadi pusat perhatian oleh beberapa siswa yang belum sempat pulang.

**.**

**.**

**Dessert Shop, 13.44 KST**

TRIIIING~

Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun memasuki sebuah toko yang menyediakan aneka Cake, Cupcake, Pudding bahkan Ice Cream. Aroma manis menyeruak indera penciuman pemuda berkacamata itu sehingga dengan semangat ia memasuki toko tersebut.

"baiklah… beli pudding untuk Hae Hyung~ ", ucapnya sambil mencari pudding untuk Hyung kesayangannya. "…", Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi di belakangan adiknya hanya bisa tersenyum lalu telapak tangan kanannya mendarat di atas kepala Hyukjae. "em? Ada apa Hyung?", tanya Hyukjae bingung.

"aahh… tidak, kau terlihat bersemangat sekali hari ini…", jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengacak suraian kemerahan pemuda berkacamata itu. "eh? Tidak juga Hyung….", sanggah Hyukjae lalu ia sedikit cemberut karena rambutnya sudah tak rapi lagi. "kau manis kalau rambutnya berantakan…"

BLUSH

Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Hyukjae.

"su… sudahlah…", Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum melihat wajah Hyukjae yang me-merah. Pemuda berkacamata itu meninggalkan Kyuhyun saat kedua matanya melihat jejeran aneka pudding yang di sediakan. "Ja, pudding vanilla atau cokelat ya?", gumamnya pelan sambil melihat makanan ringan yang ada di depannya dan tanpa sadar ia hampir meneteskan salivanya yang keluar -_-

"aduuuh~! bingung harus pilih apa…", gumamnya sebal. "Kyu Hyung mau rasa—"

"aaah…! anda Choi Kyu Hyun itu 'kan? Saya Management dari SM Ent. Kau mau menjadi model kami?", Hyukjae tersentak sesaat lalu ia menghela nafas pelan. '_lengah sedikit saja sudah begitu…_', batinnya lalu ia menepuk pelan dahinya saat ia melihat ada seorang pria yang berada di sebelah kakaknya.

"…", Kyuhyun tak menjawab pria yang berada di sampingnya yang menawarkan dirinya untuk bergabung, pandangan matanya tetap tertuju pada jejeran Cake yang terpajang di hadapannya. "dengan wajah tampan dan berbalut baju fashion… kau akan sangat terkenal! Uang melimpah! Dan di kelilingi banyak gadis-gadis cantik…!", pria berbalut jas resmi itu terus mengoceh membuat Pemuda berambut ikal itu sedikit risih.

"jadi, kau mau bergabung dengan kami?", Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pelan lalu ia sekilas melirik Hyukjae yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "… tadi sebelumnya anda bilang… di kelilingi banyak gadis?", pria itu mengangguk. "hhh… Mianhae… ku tolak tawaran anda… karena saya tak tertarik dengan di kelilingi gadis cantik…", ucap Kyuhyun santai dengan ekspresi datarnya lalu ia langsung merangkul tubuh Hyukjae.

"aahhh begitu ya…", gumam pria itu lalu ia menatap Hyukjae yang masih bingung dengan keadaan saat ini. "eh? Apa karena dia?", pria itu menunjuk pemuda berkacamata yang masih di rangkul Kyuhyun.

"eh?", Hyukjae mengerjab bingung.

"wah, wah… tak kusangka… selera anda sungguh unik…!", pria itu melipat kedua tangannya dan entah kenapa rasanya Hyukjae melihat tatapan pria itu begitu sinis. "… anda menyukai seseorang yang tak terlalu menarik… terlebih lagi dia seorang lelaki…", lanjut pria itu mebuat pemuda bersurai ikal itu emosi.

"hey nak, kau sungguh beruntung…", kembali pria itu berucap dan kali ini terdengar menyindir dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun ingin sekali menghajar pria itu sebelum Hyukjae membuka suaranya.

"itu memang benar Ahjussi…", Kyuhyun menatap Hyukjae. "memang benar saya tak menarik dan mungkin menurut anda sayak tak pantas bersanding pada KyuHyun Hyung…", Hyukjae menghela nafas pelan lalu melepas kacamatanya dan menaruhnya ke dalam saku seragamnya.

"tapi, saya tak setuju… aaahh maksud-nya tak sudi jika Kyuhyun Hyung bergabung dengan agensi anda yang menjanji 'kan hal seperti itu…", lanjutnya dengan senyum ramah di wajahnya tanpa kacamata membuat pria itu dan juga kebetulan ada beberapa pelanggan yang tak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka terpaku.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum lalu ia memberikan beberapa Won ke-kasir.

"Ja, Ahjussi... kami pamit….", Hyukjae membungkuk sebentar lalu kembali ia memakai kacamatanya dan menyeret Kyuhyun yang sehabis membayar sesuatu meninggalkan pria dan pelanggan yang masih terpaku seolah mereka sehabis melihat seorang malaikat.

Mereka menoleh ke belakang dan menatap punggung Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae yang sudah menjauh dari pandangan.

_"__manis-nya…", _batin mereka bersamaan dan pria itu menunduk 'kan kepala meratapi nasib-nya yang gagal mendapati seorang Choi Kyu Hyun.

**.**

**.**

**Park, 14.08 KST**

Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersedia di taman kota yang mereka kunjungi. Suasana taman kota tak terlalu ramai dan tak terlalu sepi, bisa di lihat ada beberapa orang yang berjalan-jalan menikmati waktu mereka, ada yang bersantai, ada yang melukis, bahkan ada anak-anak yang bermain riang di taman tersebut.

"haaahh… aku tahu aku tak menarik sama sekali… tapi setidaknya Ahjussi tadi tak perlu menyindir begitu…", dumel Hyukjae sambil menghentak 'kan kedua kaki-nya jengkel. "Kyu Hyung, kalau ada orang yang mengaku sebagai Management artis… jangan di terima Ne?", Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"aahh Hyukkie… karena tindakanmu tadi, Hyung punya hadiah untukmu…", Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah kantong karton pada pemuda berkacamata itu. "apa ini Hyung?", tanya Hyukjae bingung. "buka dan lihat saja…",

SREETT

Hyukjae langsung berbinar saat ia melihat sepotong cake favoritnya. "whooaahh… Kyu Hyung, Gomawoyo~", langsung pemuda itu memeluk Kyuhyun dan membuat pemuda ikal itu sedikit terkejut dan bersemu sesaat lalu ia tersenyum dan mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Hyukjae.

"sama-sama Hyukkie… tapi—", Kyuhyun berdehem sebentar.

"—kalau memeluk 'ku seperti ini, Cake-nya bisa rusak…", lanjutnya dan Hyukjae langsung melepas pelukannya dan melihat keadaan cake yang masih berada di dalam kantong tersebut.

"Heeeehhh~?! Cake-nya rusak~!", Hyukjae meringis melihat keadaan Cake yang sedikit tak berbentuk itu. "Gwenchana, kelihatan-nya masih bisa di makan…", Kyuhyun mengeluarkan Cake tersebut dan sedikit membenarkan bentuknya dengan sendok plastic kecil yang tersedia di dalam kantong tersebut.

"Ja, kita makan bersama Ne?", saran Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae mengangguk mantap lalu mengambil sendok satu-nya dan mereka menikmati Cake tersebut.

.

.

"Mashita, terima kasih makanannya..", gumam Hyukjae pelan lalu memasuk 'kan sendok bekas dirinya dan Kyuhyun kedalam kantong tersebut lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah. "kau makan begitu lahap seperti tak makan seharian saja Hyuk…", sahut Kyuhyun sambil membersihkan mulutnya dengan tissue yang ia bawa.

"habisnya Cake-nya enaaak~ sekali… dan kenapa Kyu Hyung hanya memakannya sedikit?", tanya Hyukjae. "itu karena Hyung tak ingin berat badannya naik agar bisa menjaga berat tubuh dan ketampanannya…", jawab Kyuhyun sedikit narsis dan Hyukjae me-Rolling eyes-nya malas dengan jawaban sang kakak.

"dan juga…", tangan kanan Kyuhyun mendekati wajah Hyukjae dan ibu jarinya mengusap sisa krim Cake yang menempel pada tepi bibir pemuda tersebut. "ada sisa krim disini…", lanjutnya lalu menjilati sisa krim yang sudah berada di ibu jari kanannya sedangkan Hyukjae yang melihatnya entah kenapa kedua pipi-nya terasa panas.

"Hyukkie, kenapa wajahmu memerah?", tanya Kyuhyun polos.

"ti-tidak apa-apa Hyung…", jawab Hyukjae sedikit salah tingkah. "kalau begitu… Kajja, kita pulang…", Hyukjae mengangguk dan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mencium pipi Hyukjae.

"Hyu-Hyung… ke-kenapa menciumku?!"

"memangnya kenapa? Aku 'kan sayang Hyukkie.."

"ta-tapi, ini di tempat umum~!"

"eh? Tapi aku melihat drama di tv kalau kakak mencium pipi adik itu hal biasa…"

"itu beda cerita Hyuuung~!",

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa pelan dan mereka melangkah meninggalkan taman tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**_'_****_kau tahu, aku tak peduli dengan kekayaan maupun di kelilingi gadis-gadis cantik diluar sana… yang ku ingin 'kan hanya satu di dunia ini… yaitu meraih sebuah 'cahaya murni' yang sulit untuk di raih…'_****_KyuHyun. **

**.**

**.**

**Choi's Mansion, 14.45 KST**

"Kami pulang~!", sahut Hyukjae ketika mereka memasuki rumah lalu melepas sepatu. "aah Hyukkie, selamat datang~!", balas Donghae sambil melangkah mendekati mereka berdua dengan sebuah kantung berisikan es batu yang ia tempelkan di atas kepalanya(?).

"Hyukkie~ puddingku mana?", tanya Donghae melas sedangkan Hyukjae sedikit tersentak.

"a-ah! A-aku lupa Hae Hyung…", jawab Hyukjae sambil menutup mulutnya.

1 detik…

2 detik…

5 detik…

"Mwoyaaa?! Aaahhh~! Hyukkie, kenapa kau lupa dengan permintaan Hyung tampanmu ini?", rengek Donghae dengan narsis-nya -_-

"Mi-Mianhae Hyung… aku—"

"kalau mau Pudding, kenapa tak beli sendiri saja… tak perlu minta bantuan Hyukkie…", potong Kyuhyun dengan datarnya dan dengan santai melangkah melewati Donghae yang terdiam sesaat lalu menaiki tangga.

"haaahh…", Hyukjae menghela nafas.

_'__grrr… awas kau Epil!', _gerutu Donghae dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EnD**

**A/N :**

**Sekali lagi maaaaaf banget soal keterlambatan Publish-nya *deep Bow*, kritik, saran, komentar, silahkan di cantumkan ke dalam kotak review :)****aahh.. dan kemungkinan bulan ini atau desember nanti, aku maupun Yumi bakal Updated/Publish cerita yang udah siap saji(?) di file masing-masing ;)**

**RnR? Kamsahamnida**

**#Park EunRa JewELFishy**


End file.
